Second Chances
by emilyeileen
Summary: Anne makes a startling discovery that Ginnie finds hard to swallow


Second Chances

By: Emily Eileen

**Part One**

"Are you sick?" Marjee asked her older sister, after her third trip to the bathroom in the middle of the night.

"I guess, yeah", Anne replied, her face ashen.

"Did you get food poisoning or something?" Marjee continued; "you've been feeling like crap for days, huh."

Anne nodded affirmatively.

"Don't you think you should see a doctor?" Marjee suggested.

"It's probably just a cold or perhaps I'm getting the flu", Anne deduced.

"The flu? Oh great, you're contagious", Marjee exclaimed

"I'm going back to bed", Anne whispered, waiting a few moments to make sure that she wasn't going to vomit again.

"Did you take anything? Do you have a temperature?" Marjee questioned.

"I don't know", Anne replied, feeling weak.

Marjee took note of her sister's apparent dizziness. "Hey, come here", she said, taking Anne's hand. "Let's go take your temperature, okay?"

"Marjee, I'm the older sister, remember?" Anne reminded her.

"You are always taking care of me, Annie", Marjee explained; "it's my turn."

Anne nodded, not having the strength to argue with her sister.

"100.1", Marjee announced; "you're normal."

"I still feel like crap", Anne moaned miserably.

"I'm sorry, Annie, why don't you go back to bed."

"Sure—oh, uh, wait--"Anne paused, rushing back to the bathroom.

"Whatever she has", Marjee said to herself; "I hope I don't catch it."

**Part Two**

"Ginnie you've got to eat something", Bob pressed. He hated seeing his wife in so much pain. It had been weeks since the couple had lost their unborn baby and Ginnie had still not yet recovered from the loss. That was understandable, yes, but she also seemed to still be in shock. She wasn't eating much, she wasn't sleeping much, and she wasn't talking much. And Bob—Bob didn't really know what to do. He was suffering himself. "Ginnie?" he asked again.

"I'm not hungry", Ginnie stated simply.

"Ginnie, you've got to eat", Bob repeated.

"How can I eat?" she asked him, following a long pause. "How can I do anything? I've lost her, Bob—our baby", Ginnie cried.

"I know. I know, darling but you are not going through this alone", Bob explained, taking his wife's hand in his. "I'm here."

Ginnie just stared at her husband. She knew he loved her, he loved their baby, but at the same time she couldn't help but think that he had no idea how she was feeling. He could never realize how much she hurt. The baby that had been growing inside of her for months was suddenly gone and she was just supposed to get over it. As much as Ginnie knew the pain Bob was feeling, she just didn't understand why he couldn't get the fact that her pain was different—deeper and harder to comprehend. She still felt it was her fault too—if only she'd been on bed rest longer; if only she'd been happier about expecting this baby from the beginning…instead, she believed, she was punished. And Ginnie knew, at least logically; that this was not true, but emotionally—that was a different story altogether.

**Part Three**

Rose awoke early and couldn't get to sleep again. She had too much on her mind. She thought about Ginnie and Bob—all the pain that they'd been going through; she thought about her theatre final exam and how she just didn't have the energy to concentrate right now, never mind perform two monologues. She reached for her phone moments later, wishing Anne or Marjee were awake enough to talk.

"Hello?" Marjee whispered softly, reaching for her and Anne's home telephone.

"Marjee, is that you?" Rose asked; "I can barely hear you."

"Anne finally went to sleep", Marjee explained; "she's been puking all night."

"Oh no, she's sick?" Rose questioned.

"She's been feeling sick for a while actually", Marjee told her sister. "She didn't want me to tell Ginnie, you know, with everything going on."

"Yeah, I get that. It's awful, huh. Poor Ginnie. I feel so bad, Marj; I don't know how to help her", Rose sigh.

"I know", Marjee echoed. "She needs time I guess; that's what Anne said anyway."

"So is Anne going to be okay?" Rose wanted to know.

"I told her to see a doctor if she's still sick tomorrow", Marjee said; "but you know how she is—she'll never go."

"She will if I beg her", Rose replied.

"Oh, I forgot, we all do what Rosie wants; she's the baby", Marjee sigh sarcastically.

"Don't knock it", Rose complained; "it works, doesn't it?"

"You've got a point, little sister", Marjee admitted.

"Marjee", Anne whispered from her bedroom.

"I'll have to call you back, Rose; Anne needs me", Marjee said.

"Okay, tell Anne I hope she feels better. I'll call her later", Rose said in closing. "Bye."

"Bye", Marjee echoed, hanging up the phone. "Annie, are you okay?"

"Marjee, we need to talk", Anne began, looking serious.

"What is it?" Marjee asked, sitting beside her sister on the bed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you", Anne admitted; "promise you won't be upset?"

"Promise?" Marjee wondered, studying her big sister's face. "You're making me nervous. What's wrong?"

Anne looked deeply into Marjee's concerned eyes, bracing herself. "I'm late, Marj", she told her.

**Part Four**

Ginnie gazed at the tiny photo album on her dresser. She didn't have the heart to put it away. It was pale yellow with baby ducks and the front cover had an oval shaped picture of a baby which one would replace with a photo of their own bundle of joy. Ginnie remembered how her sisters had picked it out one afternoon on one of their shopping trips. She turned away for a minute and lay down on her bed. She took note of the time. It was early and Bob had already left for work. She was bored but didn't want to dump her problems onto her sisters. They had enough issues in their own lives. She should know, they told her everything. Well, almost everything…

"Did I hear you correctly?" Marjee whispered.

Anne nodded. "You did."

"You're pregnant?" Marjee asked, shocked.

"I'm not positive but I might be", Anne sigh.

Marjee's face turned from shock to awe. "Oh my god, yes. You're late, you've been getting sick. I'm so stupid; it's so obvious.

Anne's face fell. "I'm scared, Marjee. I'm not even sure yet and I'll have to find out. I'll have to tell Danny—after everything that happened the first time; what's he going to say?"

"What are Ginnie and Rose going to say?" Marjee wondered.

"Oh my god, Ginnie—", Anne realized; "you can't tell her, Marjee. You can't tell Ginnie", she pleaded.

"Why don't we take this one step at a time", Marjee told her sister, surprised that she was the voice of reason. "We need to get you one of those home pregnancy tests and you need to make an appointment with your doctor."

"Okay", Anne nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Thanks", she smiled thankfully.

"Anytime", Marjee smiled back."

**Part Five**

Rose rang her sister's doorbell twice. She normally would have called first but decided that she wanted to surprise Ginnie instead.

"These are for you", Rose smiled, handing her sister a small bouquet of lilies and daises.

Ginnie managed a grateful grin. "What's this for?"

"Just because", Rose told her.

"Because of what?" Ginnie asked.

"Because I love you", Rose explained.

"I love you too, Rosie", Ginnie echoed.

"Is Bob home?" Rose asked curiously.

Ginnie shook her head. "He's working; I'm glad, actually; he's been kind of getting on my nerves", she sigh.

"He loves you, Ginnie", Rose told her sister; "he just wants to comfort you", she began; "we all do."

"I know, sweetie", Ginnie smiled, beginning to feel guilty about her mood lately. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Ginnie", Rose stated strongly. "Nobody expects you to be yourself yet."

Ginnie managed a half smile. "I haven't been me, I know; oh, Rosie", she sigh, feeling very depressed again.

"Do you want me to make you something?" Rose offered. "Do you want something for lunch?"

"I have a better idea", Ginnie suggested; "how about we skip lunch and go straight to dessert? Do you want to make some chocolate chip cookies?" she smiled.

"Sure", Rose agreed as the sisters got to work assembling all of their ingredients together….

Anne and Marjee walked into the convenience store later that afternoon.

"Do you need anything?" Anne asked her sister, glancing around the store.

"Nope. Now stop stalling, Anne", Marjee told her. "Just get the test and let's go."

Anne glared at her sister but took a deep breath and headed down the correct aisle. "Which one should I get?" she asked aloud.

Marjee shrugged, scanning the row of various pregnancy tests. Her hands reached for the one in the upper left corner. "First response", she read; "yup, that's what you need."

"Marjee, quiet!" Anne scolded, grabbing the test from her sister's hands and heading for the checkout counter.

**Part Six**

Bob arrived home just as Ginnie and Rose were taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Hi, Bob!" Rose greeted her brother-in-law cheerfully.

"Hello, Rose", Bob replied, looking around the apartment.

Rose giggled. "Don't worry, Bob, it's only me."

"No entourage?" Bob joked; "I'm shocked", he continued, feigning surprise.

"Okay, enough already", Ginnie sigh. "Don't you want to try one?" she asked her husband, coming over to him with two freshly baked cookies on a napkin.

"Delicious", Bob remarked, pulling his wife into a hug.

"We're going to take some cookies over to Anne and Marjee too", Rose announced. "Do you want to come along?"

Bob exchanged glances with Ginnie. "Are you kidding me, Rose? No way I want to be over there with a bunch of gossip gabbing Sorelli sisters", he joked.

"We do not gossip", Rose pouted, her hands on her hips; "we discuss", she responded triumphantly.

"Yes, Bob; like Rose said—we discuss", Ginnie chuckled, flashing her sister a smile.

"I'll see you later?" Bob asked Ginnie hopefully as Rose packed up the cookies.

"Yeah, I'll be home tonight", Ginnie told her husband.

"Did you do it?" Marjee inquired.

"I don't have to pee yet", Anne told Marjee seriously.

"Annie, you're stalling", Marjee argued; "just piss on the freaking stick and get it over with."

"Geez, Marjee", Anne cried; "can you be any more crass?"

"Okay", Marjee clarified; "please, Anne; please, can you relieve yourself quickly so that we can find out whether or not you have a bun in the oven—ur, uh, I mean, whether you're pregnant or not."

Anne laughed nervously in spite of herself. "Sometimes you are such an assboobie, Marjee."

"And that's just one of the many reasons why you love me so much", Marjee chuckled….

Just as Anne had finally worked up the courage to take the pregnancy test and had locked herself in the bathroom, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Marjee shouted, a little surprised to see her sisters standing in the doorway.

"Hi, honey", Ginnie greeted Marjee.

"We brought cookies", Rose smiled.

"Sounds yummy", Marjee said, licking her lips.

"I'll get the milk, girls", Ginnie offered; "where's Anne?"

"Uh, she's in the bathroom", Marjee replied quickly. "She might be getting ready to take a shower; I'm not sure", she lied, hoping to buy some time for her sister.

Anne, meanwhile, could hear her sisters outside the door and decided that there was no way that she'd have time to await her results. She quickly placed the test in her bathroom cabinet and joined her sisters in the kitchen.

"Hi", Rose mumbled while eating.

Marjee exchanged looks with Anne but couldn't read her facial expressions—she couldn't tell whether or not her sister knew the results of her pregnancy tests.

"Hi, Anne", Ginnie began; "you don't look well, honey. Are you okay?"

"Uh, huh, yeah. I'm fine, why? Do I look bad?" Anne asked, talking quickly.

"No, not bad, just—well, you look worried", Ginnie pointed out.

"I'm just worried about you?" Anne covered; "how are you doing?"

"So, so"; Ginnie stated simply, not wanting to elaborate on her feelings.

"When did you two decide to bake?" Marjee asked curiously, changing the subject.

"It was my idea", Ginnie told her sisters. "I thought it'd be fun."

"And yet you didn't invite me", Marjee joked; "I see how it is."

"Is it my fault that Ginnie loves me best?" Rose grinned.

"Who needs you two anyway, I have Anne", Marjee smiled, draping her arms around her sister's neck.

After the sisters had stuffed themselves full of cookies—well, everyone except Anne, who didn't have any appetite at the moment—Rose announced that she had to get back to the dorms to study.

"What do you have to study for theatre?" Marjee wanted to know.

"For your information, I have a couple of intense monologues to learn", Rose answered matter of factly.

"And I told Bob that I'd be home, too", Ginnie added.

"We understand", Anne spoke, secretly thrilled that the two would be departing soon.

"I just have to pee first", Rose said, turning to Ginnie as they headed for the door; "I'll be just a minute."

Anne's eyes widened. "It's fine", she said to herself. "She's just going to pee not inspect your medicine cabinet", she deduced. As she listened to Ginnie and Marjee's small talk, she silently prayed that Rose would hurry the hell up and leave.

Rose, meanwhile, was washing her hands and looking in the mirror when she noticed a small piece of cookie between her teeth. She knew Anne always kept floss in her bathroom cabinet…..

**Part Seven**

"What the—", Rose whispered, seeing the pregnancy test in front of her face. She looked at it and gasped. In the center of the stick was a tiny plus sign. "Oh my god, which one of them is pregnant?" she wondered aloud.

"Rose hurry up, will you?" Ginnie's voice shouted, breaking Rose's concentration.

"I'm coming", Rose cried, quickly putting the test back where she had found it. She came out of the bathroom hoping that she was able to hide her surprise from her sisters.

"Bye, girls", Ginnie said, giving Anne and Marjee a group hug.

"Bye, Rose", Marjee called.

"Bye", Anne echoed softly.

Rose looked from Marjee to Anne, wondering which one of her sisters was expecting a baby. "Bye, guys", she said softly.

Once Ginnie and Rose had left, Marjee watched Anne rush to the bathroom in a state of panic. She followed closely behind, curious.

Anne opened the cabinet to see her results. "Oh god", she sigh, handing the test to Marjee.

Marjee peered down at the positive sign on the stick and looked back at Anne to gauge her sister's reaction.

"Oh god", Anne repeated, grabbing a hold of Marjee's shoulder to steady herself.

"Anne— ", Marjee began.

"Don't say it, Marj", Anne protested. "Don't say anything."

"I'm here for you", Marjee did say after a brief pause.

Anne let herself fall into her little sister's comforting arms and started to cry. "What am I going to do?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

"You're going to sit down and talk about this", Marjee instructed; "come on", she told Anne, leading her to the couch.

"I can't breathe", Anne admitted, beginning to hyperventilate. "How am I going to tell Danny?"

"Hey, look at me", Marjee said, turning Anne around to face her. "Calm down, okay. Let's discuss this."

Anne took a deep breath and looked deep into Marjee's eyes. "Okay, okay; I'm calm, okay?"

"All right", Marjee said soothingly. "Okay, now—how do you feel about this?" she asked.

"Shocked…nervous…frightened…" Anne replied.

"Is that all?" Marjee probed.

"Well, I feel weird; and a little excited? I don't know, Marjee. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Guilty? I feel guilty too because here I am—pregnant—and poor Ginnie just lost her baby", Anne cried.

"You can't think about that, Anne. You can't think about Ginnie right now. You have to think about you", Marjee explained.

"What do you mean I can't think about Ginnie?" Anne asked, confused.

"What if Ginnie had had her baby? Would that have made a difference?" Marjee asked, posing a hypothetical question.

"I don't know", Anne shrugged.

"You need to tell Danny. You need to tell him tonight", Marjee urged her sister; "no matter what you decide to do about this pregnancy."

"I'm keeping my baby", Anne answered quickly.

Marjee smiled. "Call Danny, Anne", she said, handing her the phone as she left the room….

**Part Eight**

"You're awful quiet", Ginnie commented while driving her sister back to NYU.

"I'm sorry", Rose apologized; "not much to say, I guess."

"Yeah, I get that", Ginnie agreed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about me, baby", Ginnie assured Rose.

Rose smiled as Ginnie pulled up to the dorms. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"You know it. Bye, Rosie", Ginnie called.

"Bye, Gin", Rose replied, slamming the car door. She watched her sister drive off, plagued by the secret that another sister was keeping.

Ginnie, meanwhile, took the scenic route home as she was in no rush to return home to her husband. She was thinking about how they had drifted apart in recent weeks and she knew that the fault lied within herself. "Damn it, Ginnie", she chastised; "what the hell's your problem?" She continued driving and when she finally arrived home Bob was waiting with dinner ready.

"I thought we could talk, love?" Bob stated.

Ginnie smiled. "I'd like that", she softened….

"Hi, Danny, it's me", Anne said, thankful that his cell went directly to voicemail; "when you get this message please call me. We need to talk; it's important." She hung up quickly breathing a small sigh of relief.

"Did you reach him?" Marjee wondered.

Anne shook her head. "Voicemail", she stated simply.

"Well—congratulations", Marjee smiled

"Thanks", Anne smiled back.

"After you tell Danny can we tell everyone else?" Marjee asked.

Anne nodded. "I guess, but let me get through telling Danny, okay?"

"Deal", Marjee grinned….

Rose simply could not bring herself to study tonight. Not after the discovery she made earlier. "Why didn't anyone tell her? Who was pregnant anyway—Anne or Marjee? Did Ginnie know? Rose was fairly positive that Ginnie was also in the dark but she couldn't be sure of that either. "Damn it! I can't take it anymore!"…

"I'm sorry I've been so distant, Bob", Ginnie began; "I've been feeling so disconnected lately", she explained.

"Ginnie, I understand. I just don't want you to think that you can't come to me with whatever you're feeling. I'm your husband. I want you to realize that you can always count on me", Bob assured his wife.

"I know, Bob. I know you're always there for me; protecting me; loving me. I just can't explain it but even with you here I feel so alone sometimes", Ginnie explained truthfully.

"I'm sorry, darling, but please—please just let me in. Let me know what you are feeling", Bob requested.

"I'm sorry; I will", Ginnie smiled. "I love you too much to shut you out."

"I love you, too", Bob echoed; "always remember that", he winked….

Rose picked up her cell and debated whether or not to call Anne and Marjee. What was she supposed to do—interrogate her sisters?" She carefully weighed her options…

Anne and Marjee were watching a new episode of Law and Order when, halfway through the show; Anne's cell pone rang loudly. She glanced at her sister.

"It's Danny" Anne whispered, getting up from the couch and heading to her room. "Can I come over? We need to talk. Yes it is important. No I don't think it can wait until tomorrow. Yeah, I'm fine; it's just—I can't discuss this over the phone. Okay—bye."

"What did he say?" Marjee wanted to know once Anne had returned to the room.

"I didn't want to tell him over the phone. I'm going over there", Anne announced; "wish me luck", she said, crossing her fingers.

"Good luck", Marjee said, watching her sister leave.

About ten minutes after Anne's departure Marjee's own cell phone rang.

"Hello, Rose, what's up? I thought you had to study?" Marjee answered.

"I was bored", Rose lied. "Any news on your end?"

"Rose, you just saw me a couple of hours ago. No.", Marjee replied.

"I was just wondering if there was anything that you wanted to tell me", Rose probed.

"Like what?" Marjee asked.

"Nothing in particular", Rose said slowly.

"Okay what is it?" Marjee insisted. "You know something, Rose; something that you are just dying to reveal. Spill it, sister", she urged.

"Marjee—", Rose started.

"Don't screw around with me, Rosie. I know when you lie to me. I can tell by the tone of your voice", Marjee said.

"I'm not lying, Marjee, and I'm not keeping secrets either; like some sisters I know who shall remain nameless", Rose responded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marjee asked again, annoyed by her little sister's confusing questions.

"Marjee", Rose whined; "do I have to spell it out for you? I found something in the bathroom today", she offered, following a short silence. "Now, do you have something to tell me?"

"Not now, Rose. I can't discuss it now", Marjee explained, not wanting to betray Anne's confidence.

"Is it you, Marjee? Are you pregnant or is it Anne?" Rose questioned, dying of curiosity.

**Part Nine**

"Come on in", Danny said, once Anne arrived at his front door. "What is it?" he asked.

"You should sit down for this", Anne prefaced.

"Annie, you're freaking me out here. What's wrong?" Danny reiterated.

"I'm not sure that it's wrong", Anne added hopefully, "but it's a shock…Danny, I'm pregnant."

Danny's mouth fell open. "You're pregnant", he stated incredulously; "are you sure?"

Anne nodded, trying to judge her boyfriend's reaction. "I took a test. I haven't seen my doctor yet but it was positive."

"Wow, this is a surprise", Danny began; "I mean, it's not a surprise considering—but, it is unexpected."

"So…how do you feel about this?" Anne broaded, a little worried.

"Oh, Annie—I, I'm thrilled!" Danny grinned broadly.

Anne felt as if a giant weight had been lifted from her. "You are? You're happy about this?"

"Of course I am, Annie. This is great news. It's like we've been given a second chance. I mean, I realize that we still have a long way to go; a lot to work out but perhaps this is what we needed. We're having a baby!" Danny cried excitedly, leaning close to plant a passionate kiss on his still shocked girlfriend. "You're happy about this too, Annie, aren't you?" he asked.

Anne returned the kiss, smiling. "Yes", she told him truthfully, reaching down to rub her belly. "I'm just scared…nervous…" she trailed.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, Annie, don't worry about that", Danny promised.

"How am I going to tell—", Anne began.

"Your sisters?" Danny guessed; "they'll be so happy, Annie. I'm sure of it."

"Ginnie, too?" Anne asked tearfully. "I'm sorry, Danny, but how can I tell her? How can I tell my sister that I'm expecting a baby when she just lost hers?"

"Hey, don't worry. She'll need some time, that's all; she's your sister. I'm sure she'll be just as happy as we are", Danny insisted.

"I hope so", Anne sigh…

"I can't talk about this right now, Rose", Marjee continued; "can't you just give me some time?"

"You're pregnant!" Rose cried, jumping to conclusions.

"No!" Marjee shrieked.

"Then it's Anne. Oh my god", Rose said, stunned.

Marjee remained silent not wanting to give any credence to her sister's assumptions.

"Marjee? Are you still there?" Rose asked.

"You say one word to anyone and I will have to kill you", Marjee stated sternly.

"O-kay", Rose sigh.

"Can I call you later", Marjee asked.

"No need", Rose said; "I'm coming over."

"Rose!" Marjee whined.

"Bye, Marjee", Rose replied quickly, hanging up fast before her sister was able to get another word in."

Marjee sat back on the couch in defeat. "She's going to kill me", she repeated over and over; Anne's going to kill me."

**Part Ten**

Ginnie and Bob finished dinner and, at Bob's urging, decided to share a dessert of strawberries and whipped cream together. They seemed to have finally found their way back to each other.

"I feel so at peace right now, Bob. I feel like everything will be all right. I have you, I have my family…"

"We'll get through this, Ginnie; but it will stay with us forever. I'm not saying that we should ignore the fact that we lost our baby because it is not possible to forget; we should remember her always as our little angel who is watching over us. I know our little girl wouldn't want us to spend the rest of our lives living in grief", Bob explained.

"You're right", Ginnie agreed. "Thank you for saying that."

"I'm saying it because it's true", Bob told his wife as the couple cleaned up and later headed to bed.

Anne arrived back home later to find Marjee passed out on the couch. She heard footsteps behind her as she shut the door, followed by a loud knock.

"Marjee, it's me; open the door", Rose cried.

"Ssh", Anne whispered, letting her little sister inside. Marjee's asleep. What are you doing here at this hour, Rose?"

"Uh, well—", Rose began, startled to see Anne standing there.

"Rosie what is it?" Anne asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to talk to Marjee", Rose covered.

"Well, it's getting late; I don't want you walking back to the dorms alone now anyway. Why don't you just spend the night?" Anne suggested.

Rose nodded.

"Can't you talk to me?" Anne asked, seeing the distress in Rose's face.

"Well, uh…." Rose trailed.

"Rosie what is it? You can talk to me", Anne assured her sister.

"I thought, actually, that you might want to tell me something", Rose pressed.

Anne looked down. "Like what?"

"Anne", Rose said, looking straight into her sister's eyes.

"Oh my god", Anne began; "you talked to Marjee?"

"Don't blame Marjee", Rose begged.

"I'll kill her", Anne thought aloud.

"But it's not her fault, Anne. It was me. I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom earlier", she admitted.

""Oh", Anne answered.

"So it's true", Rose confirmed.

Anne nodded.

Rose gave her sister a big hug. "Congratulations", she said excitedly.

"Thanks", Anne smiled gratefully; "I told Danny tonight."

"And?" Rose wondered.

"He's thrilled—I think even more than me", Anne confessed.

"You're not excited about this?" Rose asked.

"Well I am a little but I'm also worried. I'm not sure how to tell Ginnie", Anne admitted.

"Oh", Rose sigh knowingly.

"Promise me, Rosie. Promise me that you won't tell Ginnie. I'll tell her, I swear…eventually. I'm just not sure that this is the right time", Anne explained.

"I promise", Rose agreed.

"Anne—is that you?" Marjee asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She looked up to see both Anne and Rose standing before her. "Oh no", she said seriously, putting a pillow over her head. "Don't hurt me, Annie."

Rose giggled.

"It's heartwarming, Rose, really. I'm so glad that you find the fact that Anne is going to kill me to be amusing", Marjee noted, cowering behind a blanket.

"I'm not going to kill you, Marjee", Anne insisted. "Don't worry. I know that Rose knows. It's fine."

"Okay, then", Marjee said, sitting up straight; "Great."

"We're trying to figure out when Anne should tell Ginnie—how she should tell Ginnie", Rose explained.

"Wait a minute there, girls" Anne stopped Rose. "I'm not saying a word until my doctor's appointment tomorrow afternoon.

"So we're the only ones who know?" Marjee asked.

"Us and Danny", Rose reminded.

"Oh yeah", Marjee remembered. "Tell me what happened? What did he say?"

"He's over the moon", Anne said smiling at the memory of only a little bit ago. "He says we've been given a second chance."

"That is so sweet", Marjee commented.

"Yeah", Rose agreed.

After chatting for a bit, all three sisters decided to call it a night. Anne, however, couldn't sleep—she lay awake much of the night thinking of what this baby meant for her future. She just wanted everything to work out. She finally passed out from sheer exhaustion somewhere around 3am….

**Part Eleven**

Anne awoke around 11o'clock in the morning to the smells of cinnamon and maple syrup. She shuffled sheepishly into the kitchen to find her younger sisters making breakfast.

"I made cinnamon waffles", Rose announced proudly.

"We made cinnamon waffles", Marjee clarified, jabbing Rose in the ribs.

"Ow!" Rose cried.

"Thanks, guys", Anne grinned.

"What time is your appointment?" Marjee asked, glancing up at the wall clock.

"It's not until 2 o'clock", Anne told her.

Rose began placing the food onto the table as the sisters took their seats. Just as they were finishing up with the meal, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Anne wondered.

"I'll get it", Marjee offered; "Oh hi, Ginnie, Bob", She greeted.

"Hi girls!" Ginnie smiled. "How are we today?"

"We're good", Rose replied.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Bob asked curiously.

"Uh, I was bored last night so I decided to visit and it was getting late and Anne didn't want me walking alone at night so I slept over", Rose explained.

"Oh good call, Anne", Ginnie agreed; "we thought you'd want to join us on a picnic but since you just ate—"

"Yeah, I'm stuffed", Marjee motioned, hoping Anne wouldn't have to lie to decline the invitation.

"Okay, whatever", Ginnie sigh. "I just wanted to also let you girls know that you no longer have to walk around on eggshells anymore around me. Bob and I are okay."

"That's great, Gin", Anne said happily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get in the shower."

"Okay", Ginnie nodded.

Anne rushed from her room hoping that this was a sign that everything would turn out all right. She had just stepped into the shower when the telephone rang.

"I got it", Ginnie told everybody, not sure if they even heard her. "Hello?"

"Ms. Sorelli?" the voice on the other end inquired.

"Which Sorelli are you looking for?" Ginnie asked.

"Ms. Anne Sorelli. Is she available?" the woman asked.

"No, actually she's not; can I take a message? This is her sister", Ginnie told the woman.

"This is Lila at Dr. Julianne Reed's office. Could you please let Ms. Sorelli know that we are running about thirty minutes behind schedule today. We've therefore changed her appointment from 2pm to 2:30pm. We do apologize for the inconvenience."

"Sure. I'll tell her; thank you", Ginnie said politely before hanging up.

Anne got out of the shower to find her older sister sitting on her bed. "What's up?" she asked, patting her hair dry with a towel.

"Dr. Reed's office called you", Ginnie said.

"Oh?" Anne asked, feigning surprise.

"Is there something wrong? Why do you have an appointment with your o.b?" Ginnie wondered.

"It's just my yearly, Gin; what'd she want?" Anne asked.

"Anne you go to the doctor every year around your birthday, you have for years", Ginnie said; "your birthday is not for five more months. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just must've forgotten to change the appointment", Anne lied.

"Well they called to say that the office was a half hour behind. Now tell me what's going on", Ginnie pressed.

Anne avoided her sister's eye contact and tried to change the subject. "Do you want some coffee? I can make some more coffee?"

"Anne!" Ginnie cried. "What is it? Are you sick?"

Anne shook her head. "No."

"Then what is it? Oh my god, are you dying?" Ginnie gasped, alarmed.

"No, it's not that", Anne started, sniffling. "I-I don't know how to tell you this, Ginnie."

Ginnie took her sister's hand. "You're shaking, sweetie. What is it; you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"Um", Anne faltered.

"Take a deep breath, Annie", Ginnie instructed, doing the same.

"I'm pregnant", Anne blurted out.

"You're what?" Ginnie asked, stunned.

Anne took a small step back and turned away, unable to face her sister. "I just found out. My appointment's today. I didn't want to tell you until then."

"Oh, sweetie", Ginnie cooed, pilling her little sister into a hug.

"Are you angry?" Anne asked, wiping her teary eyes.

"Oh, honey, why would I be angry with you?" Ginnie asked.

Anne took a deep breath. "I was just worried because-", she started.

"You were worried because you didn't know how I'd react", Ginnie finished; "since I lost my baby."

"Yeah", Anne nodded.

"You're my sister, Annie. I could never be angry with you…not for long anyway", Ginnie assured her.

"Thanks for saying that", Anne smiled, knowing by the pain in Ginnie's eyes that was hiding her true emotions.

"Do you want me to go to the doctor's with you?" Ginnie asked.

"I don't think so, Gin", Anne said, giving her big sister the out she knew she wanted. "Besides, I wonder how many people in the waiting room would think that we were lesbians", she joked.

Ginnie laughed a little. "Good point"…

As it turned out, Anne was indeed pregnant. The happy news traveled fast to the rest of the Sorelli clan, namely Joe and Renee. Joe was thrilled with the prospect of finally becoming a grandfather and Renee proudly proclaimed the news as 'super'.

**Part Twelve **

As the months wore on, Ginnie inwardly struggled with a flurry of conflicting emotions she felt regarding her sister's pregnancy. She had buried her pain so deeply within herself that even she was aware that, eventually, she'd be able to contain herself no longer. Unfortunately, for both Ginnie and Anne, this time came at the same moment the family had chosen to gather at Anne's apartment to view the 3D sonogram video that Anne and Danny recently had done of their unborn baby.

"It's too early to tell whether or not it's a girl or a boy", Anne explained; I'm hoping for a girl."

Ginnie squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, thinking 'how dare Anne have the baby daughter that she was supposed to have.'

"I think it's a boy", Danny disagreed; "See--there's his penis right there", he continued, pointing out something shown in the video.

"That's a finger, Danny", Anne chuckled.

"Wow, that's totally cool", Marjee marveled, entranced by the DVD.

"I love him…or her already", Rose added.

As Ginnie looked on sadly she couldn't help but feel sporadic pangs of pain and loss all over again. She turned away, hiding her face in Bob's chest.

"Hi, baby", Anne chirped happily as she watched the video.

It took all of Ginnie's strength to keep from screaming…and she had more strength left inside herself. "Do we have to watch this?" she asked; "isn't there something else on?" she continued.

Anne looked crestfallen as an awkward silence befell the room.

"All right already. We've seen the baby. We've seen the sonogram photos; we've seen all of the congratulations cards; we've seen all the baby items you've received….my god, Anne….are you done yet? How many more months of torture do I have to endure? A sonogram in 3D? Give me a break!" Ginnie ranted. "I don't even know why God gave you a baby anyway; you didn't want your first one. Why should this baby be any different?" Ginnie growled, continuing her tirade.

Anne's face filled with tears and she ran out of the room in a hurry, choking back heavy sobs. Danny and Marjee followed her as Bob and Rose stayed behind to console Ginnie.

Danny quickly pulled Anne into his arms as she bawled uncontrollably. Marjee rubbed her sister's shoulder soothingly, just to let her know she was there….

Ginnie too began crying as Bob and Rose enveloped her in a tight embrace. She began to feel an overwhelming sense of guilt for what had just transpired. "Why did I say those things to her? Why?" Ginnie cried….

"I shouldn't have put the stupid DVD on", Anne sniffled through her tears; "I'm such an idiot."

"No, Anne", Marjee whispered.

"It's not your fault", Danny insisted.

"Yes it is. How could I be so callous with my own sister's feelings? How could I believe that she was okay with this; that seeing me pregnant was eating her alive inside", Anne cried.

"Anne—", Marjee began.

"No, Marjee, stop. Stop trying to make me feel better. This is my fault. I'm such a bad sister!" she shrieked….

"Ginnie you don't need to apologize for your feelings", Bob told his wife.

Rose disagreed. "No, but she needs to apologize for how she didn't control those feelings", she whispered softly. "I love you, Ginnie and I don't want to make light of everything you are feeling; everything you have a right to feel…" she trailed.

"Oh my god; Annie. I hurt her so badly", Ginnie recalled, holding her face in her hands.

"She loves you, Ginnie. We all do", Rose explained.

"I'm sure Anne's already forgiven you", Bob added.

"That's not the point", Ginnie argued. "My poor baby. Where is she? Anne?" she called.

"Ginnie?" Anne called simultaneously, looking for her big sister.

The two siblings met in the hallway and stared at one another for several minutes, silently understanding each other's perspective.

"I'm sorry", they cried in unison, rushing toward each other and meeting in a tight hug. They stood there for a while as Bob, Danny, Marjee, and Rose exchanged smiles.

"Hey!" Ginnie shouted.

"What is it?" Anne asked in alarm.

"He or she just kicked me", Ginnie told everybody as she bent down to face Anne's bulging belly. "You be good to me; I'm your auntie", she told the baby.

"Yeah, baby", Anne smiled; "listen to your godmother."

Ginnie's mouth fell open in shock. "Godmother?" she asked.

"I always knew you would be", Anne replied, taking Ginnie's hand in hers. "Now all I need is an answer."

"Of course I will", Ginnie agreed as tears of joy began to stream down her cheeks.

"I love you", Anne said, crying along with her sister.

"Me too. We sure are a mess", Ginnie joked.

"Welcome to the family, Little One", Rose said.

"Yeah, don't worry about Mommy and Ginnie; you'll get used to it", Marjee piped in.

Bob and Danny exchanged smiles. "We did", they chuckled together as everyone in the group joined in on the laughter.


End file.
